


time won't let me go

by zehn



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: A medida que avanza, Alastair descubre algo nuevo en el camino.
Kudos: 6





	time won't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso antes de leer!  
> Posibles spoilers de Chain of Gold, cuya traducción al español no sé cuándo estará disponible. Pero bueno, spoilers de Chain of Gold.

A medida que camina, Alastair descubre algo nuevo en el camino: una piedra en una posición diferente, el césped más alto o más verde que antes, una nueva ave, más tierra, menos gente.

Son los pequeños detalles los que más llaman su atención, los que prefiere mirar y lo distraen más, los que no lo dejan mirar el detalle más importante. El que está en él. Algo que está cambiando. El tronco del viejo árbol a un lado del camino que empieza a caerse, sin ser capaz de resistir el peso de los años.

Es un pequeño detalle que lo mantiene despierto por las noches. Diminuto, casi invisible; pero para él, es todo el peso de la tierra sobre sus hombros, bajo el que ha empezado a ceder. Sus raíces podridas y dañadas que empiezan a romperse.

Puede que haya empezado en París.

Un viaje que hace con el propósito de recoger las piezas de sí mismo regadas por ahí, sin mucho cuidado y con algo de desgano, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo.

Quizá inició allí porque no tiene ninguna otra explicación, porque nunca había rellenado su soledad sin querer y mucho menos con alguien como _él._

Entonces, sí, empezó en París. Con un vínculo forjado a fuerza de conversaciones, caminatas sin destino, películas y cafés.

Sus brazos, pesados con la carga que acaba de recoger y no quiere soltar, intentan aferrarse a los momentos. A una lenta puesta de sol desde un balcón, al cielo lleno de estrellas, a una canción cuyo nombre ambos desconocen pero que ambos cantan. O intentan cantar.

Si estira sus brazos, todos los pedazos caerán, tendrá que volver a recogerlos. Buscar, recoger, cortarse con los bordes afilados.

No estira la mano, pero la idea sigue allí.

Sí, definitivamente empieza en París.

* * *

Continúa en un laboratorio.

Para ese momento, ya no quedan tantas piezas para recoger. Lo único que queda son huecos tan pequeños que, si se esfuerza, puede ignorar. Y algo en él que escapa por ellos. Es casi como el agua en una represa rota, aunque más lento, porque él trata de no dejarlo salir y casi, casi tiene éxito.

No sabe qué es exactamente lo que se escapa, solo sabe que se extiende alrededor del laboratorio, en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, quitándole todo pensamiento racional.

Lo único que lo detiene es la seguridad de que, si llega a hacer algo, a hablar o siquiera a mirarlo de una forma diferente a la usual, todo se irá al traste. Y, sorprendentemente, quiere vivir. O al menos no quiere morir de esta manera.

Tampoco hace mucho esfuerzo por detener lo que sea que se filtra en su reconstrucción defectuosa. Lo deja seguir, porque así es la vida, porque ya no sabe qué quiere y porque lo que él creía seguro le está desmoronando el corazón.

Lo deja seguir porque va a rellenar las partes que le faltan a la fuerza, si es necesario.

* * *

Termina en una fiesta y por su propia culpa.

Al mirar los pequeños detalles, cree que puede hacerlo. Reiniciar. Dar un vuelco y volver a empezar. Hacer algo diferente. Cree que puede hacerlo, y, sin embargo, todo explota sobre él de una forma épica.

Es la explosión la que abre las grietas. La que hace que algo dentro de él se rompa y finalmente, caiga. Destrozado. Podrido. El peso de todo sobre sus hombros.

El ruido hace eco en su cabeza cada día a partir de allí. Aumenta de volumen en el silencio de su habitación, cuando su madre le pregunta si todo anda bien, cuando su hermana _sabe_ que no todo está bien e intenta mantenerlo ocupado.

Vuelve a caminar, porque no sabe qué más hacer.

Es el mismo camino, pero, como siempre, se fija en los pequeños detalles. El césped de un verde más pálido, los árboles empezando a perder sus hojas. La tierra amarilla ensuciando las suelas de sus zapatos. El viento le desordena el cabello y se adentra por sus grietas, congelándolo.

Un árbol viejo yace roto y descuidado, el musgo empieza a cubrirlo y algunas ramas aún resisten, una memoria de lo que alguna vez fue.

Se detiene frente a la silueta que acaba de aparecer unos metros más allá. Metros, centímetros. Kilómetros. La distancia es corta, pero lo domina todo.

La brisa sigue entumeciéndole los huesos, la tierra hace un remolino a su alrededor.

Termina así, en un camino amarillento y ventoso. Conocido de toda la vida, pero irreconocible de repente.

Termina con un paso de plomo tras otro, sus suelas amarillas y su pantalón sucio. Pasa por su lado sin decir palabra, y sin esforzarse por hacerlo, con la tierra metida hasta la garganta. Una hoja del viejo árbol cae frente a él, cruje cuando la pisa.

Él es un árbol, caído a un lado del camino. Esperando perder los últimos vestigios de lo que fue. Una o dos partes de él todavía allí, aferrándose a una memoria, el viento arrancando cada hoja con violencia.

Christopher un árbol en plenitud. Todo en él fresco y nuevo, sin grietas, ni pedazos que recoger. Sosteniéndose si problema frente al huracán.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> \- Luché con el título de este fic, pero bueno. Aquí está algo que surgió tan pronto terminé de leer el libro. Estoy siendo menos productiva de lo que esperaba durante la cuarentena, pero bueno. Estoy surgiendo poco a poco, espero.


End file.
